The Game
by neeeeealll
Summary: Skye and Ward start a new game but neither of them are quite sure how it will finish.


* Here is just a little something I thought of this morning. Once again I don't own agents of SHIELD or any of the characters. Hope you like this :-) *

* * *

It was just a stupid game but he was determined to win. She managed to beat him at most games they played but not this time. He was well trained and none of her tricks were going to prevent him from winning this one.

Skye and Ward sat across from each other, staring at each other. Neither was sure how the staring contest had started but both were determined to win. When it became obvious that neither would back down nor blink easily, they had both descended into cheating. Skye using music and pulling faces to make Ward flinch. Ward frowning and knocking her legs to try and get her to blink.

Neither we aware of the rest of the team watching them, placing bets on the winner of the contest and the most outrageous cheating technique that would be used. They were split on the winner of the contest with Simmons and Coulson choosing Skye. However, they all agreed that Skye would have the most outrageous cheating strategy. Now all they had to do was sit back and watch what happened, eating the popcorn had made.

Ward was aware that Skye hadn't tried anything in while and immediately became suspicious. She wouldn't just stop; she was clearly up to something, but what? He gradually became aware that Skye was slowly creeping closer and closer to him. She was trying to invade his personal space, thinking it would make him flinch and break eye contact. Well two could play that game.

Ward slowly leaned towards Skye, noticing the slight smile on her face as she realised that he had figured out her plan.

The team watched with fascination as their teammates slowly moved closer and closer to each other, stopping as they were practically touching. Their faces were inches apart. One slight move from either and they would be kissing. Glancing in shock at each other, they all turned back to the pair wondering if either of them would finally make the move that everyone had predicting for months.

Ward has highly aware of the proximity of Skye. He could feel her breath on his face. He could almost feel his lips on hers they were so close. One move and they would be touching. He wouldn't move back, he had wanted to be this close to Skye for a long time.

Keeping his eyes locked on hers he closed the distance between them gently touching his lips to hers. It only lasted a second but it was enough for Skye to blink in surprise and loose the game.

Both of them suddenly became aware of the rest of the team around them, grumbling as money was paid up to the winners of the bets. Skye and Ward quickly pulled away from each other and watch as their teammates paid or accepted their money and slowly dispersed back to the tasks they should have been doing. There appeared to be more than one bet being paid up with Simmons looking extremely happy at receiving a large amount of money from the rest of the team, even though she had lost the bet of Skye winning and Skye being the one to pull the most outrageous cheating manoeuvre. What bet she had won, neither Skye nor Ward wanted to guess at, certain that they probably didn't want to know as it probably concerned them.

"_Well done on winning. Never expect you would do that." _Skye had waited till all the team had left before speaking, wanting to be able to talk without being overheard.

"_So did you do that just to win the game or because you wanted to kiss me?"_

Ward glanced startled at Skye seeing the nervousness on her face. He never would have expected her to ask that question but then he never could predict what she was going to do one moment from the next. It was one of the things that drove him insane, but he loved about her. Knowing that he could never give her an appropriate answer he simply strode towards her and gently kissed her again. He had wanted to kiss her for so long. After a few seconds he gently pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. Looking into her eyes he simply said,

"_What do you think?" _


End file.
